AvP fan fiction
by jaxsgamer
Summary: The story of Aliens taking over Earth and the Predators trying to rule us themselves and us humans trying to fight back


Humans  
It was cold at the camp, frost covered the windows and men on patrol were called in as the snowstorm picked up. "Damn this is the third time in 4 days that a snowstorm has come along" said Private Jacob Merlton. " Meh, you get used to it, you've only been up here for two weeks, I've been up here for around two years now, going onto my third in September."  
"Damn Sergeant, you got any family?"  
"I gotta wife and three kids, two girls one boy"  
"Wow, do you call them? I've got kids, do I get a chance to call them?"  
"Yeah don't worry, two calls a month, lines aren't very good and it uses power so they really limited it"  
"Yeah I can tell"  
A loud screech followed by a scream echoed across the camp.  
"Woah! What was that"  
"I don't know and I don't want to find out, quick lock the doors and windows and close all the blinds"  
"Ok"  
They sat in the centre of the room with only a candle for light and warmth, screams continued to spread around the camp, then it all went quiet. For about five minutes the camp was absolutely quiet the only thing you could hear was the raging snowstorm outside. Then a loud thump hit the metal roof of their barracks. The two men's hearts skipped a beat as the roof started to melt away and a figure that most definitely wasn't human stood above them. The men screamed as the Xenomorph jumped down from its perch and tore off the Sergeants head. Jacob screamed and ran out of the barracks firing bullets from his M9 behind him, he heard the creature shriek and it gave him some sort of relief, thinking he had killed it. But he kept on running, making sure to check behind him, he came to the edge of the barracks and came to a halt to catch his breath. As Jacob bent over and started to vomit from exhaustion a growling sound came from behind him all of a sudden a tiny mouth penetrated both Jacobs skull and brain and came out the other side. Blood splattered everywhere and the Xenomorph let out a loud screech as it hands dug into its kill.

Xenomorphs  
The Queen would be happy, as 0-25 had killed many Humans, of course he would leave out the part when he told her about the fact that they didn't even try. 0-25 waited for his queen to arrive at the entrance to the camp that the humans were using, he passed time by impaling snow wolfs and foxes with his tail. After about 5 human hours the queen arrived with a few of 0-25 friends as escorts. The queen was pleased with 0-25's work and thanked him. This human camp would become the nesting ground for millions of new Xenomorphs.

Two human months passed and the Queen sent for 0-25 she said there is another human camp nearby, take 100 Xenomorph underlings and harvest the humans, for our army shall grow. With 100 underlings following 0-25 they walked (or crawled) towards the second human camp.

There were automated sentry guns protecting the entrance and soldiers in watch towers. 0-25 would have to think this through, he sent the underling through the main entrance as they were to short for them to be in the sentry guns line of sight. 0-25 scaled the wall up to one of the watch towers and spat his blood, which served as a corrosive acid, the roof melted and none of the soldiers noticed, they were all asleep. Quietly, as to not alert any other soldiers he called up five underlings which attached themselves to the humans faces. 0-25 copied the procedure for the other six watch towers, then brought hell to the camp, underlings latched themselves onto the faces of humans and 0-25 slaughtered the lives of hundreds of humans.

Blood and gore filled the camp and after 2 human hours the battle was over and 0-25 emerged victorious from the sea of blood. The queen will be pleased to hear this news. 0-25 returned to the main camp and informed the queen that the camp is now hers. A thank you was given to 0-25 and he was sent away, to be called another day to fulfill the queens orders.

Humans  
They didnt see them coming, weird creatures descended on the camp and attached themselves to people's faces, and one serpent like creature fought off hundreds of men at once all of them armed with firearms. Captain James Smith woke up lying on the floor in a puddle of a warm liquid, he looked to his side and saw one of those weird creatures dead next to him, he screamed and got up, he fought back the vomit that was urging its way up as he realised he was lying in a pool of his men's blood. He heard a crack and a sudden pain aroused in his chest, he clutched his chest and groaned. Another loud crack was heard and James threw up, the pain was unbearable. James picked up an M9 from the ground and put it to his head. He hesitated for a moment and another sharp pain caused him to pull the trigger. Blood splattered all over the ground and the body collapsed and lay limp next to Smiths men.

A few minutes later a creature, a lot similar to the serpent like one burst out of James Smiths dead body and slithered around and watched as hundreds of other creatures burst from the chests of other bodies.

Yautja  
Claw sat on a frozen rock as his brethren tried to fix their ship, there were five of them. Claw, Dark, Doom, Spike, and their leader Blade.  
Doom sat next to Claw while the other three argued about what goes where. Their ship crashed when a meteor struck the side of their ship. Once again the Yautja were on earth, their race seemed to make a habit of visiting this planet. Doom got up and asked Claw if he wanted to look around. It was their first time on earth, so Claw said yes. It was dark so they switched their thermal vision on, in the distance they could see two human camps, although something wasnt right. There were no humans in the camp and Xenomorph underlings were leaving one of the camps and moving to the other one. The two Jungle Hunters decided to watch from a distance.


End file.
